


I Seek You

by Shiratorikawa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiratorikawa/pseuds/Shiratorikawa
Summary: ■喜多主■我流叙述风格+我流角色性格掌控■主角名选取为 来栖晓
Kudos: 4





	I Seek You

**Author's Note:**

> ■喜多主  
> ■我流叙述风格+我流角色性格掌控  
> ■主角名选取为 来栖晓

寻找着什么，又像是在追寻着什么。  
几乎是顺从着本能的牵引、笔刷划过顺着物体的轮廓勾勒出色调的对比，与出现在画布中央的张扬色彩同种性质，来栖晓就这样突兀的闯入了喜多川祐介的生活。  
追求独特的美学而行动是喜多川祐介一直以来的行动方针，初见时会情不自禁跟着高卷杏就是说明这一点的有效证据。而这种追求并没有因为对方的多次拒绝而有所收敛，反倒是随着时间的推移转移到了另外一个人身上。

这样会比较奇怪吗？  
这的确是由意外所致的情形，从最初说起的话、充当完模特后裹着白色被单行走到祐介身边试图观摩画作成品的晓不小心踩到了脚下的白布，从而随着对方所在的方向直直倒下，所幸晓提前一步在祐介的头碰撞在地板时灵巧地用自己的手掌护住了一把，但这在保证了安全的同时也使气氛更加暧昧。  
椅子碰撞在地面上的声响兴许惊动了楼下的老板，但是对现在的他们而言似乎无暇顾及周围发生的事情，只是相互对视着、在缩短的距离中交换倾听对方的心跳声。那么，打破这份寂静的又是哪一方？  
似乎是受到了某种想法的驱使，祐介先一步伸出了手覆上那张自己已经见过无数次的脸，像是在触碰一件艺术品一般小心翼翼的自脸庞顺着脖颈的曲线向下移动到心口。

充当模特时皮肤过长时间裸露在外，本身就带有些许凉意又经过祐介指尖冰凉的触摸，晓条件反射的向后躲了一下，似乎是突然意识到自己这种坐在对方身上的姿势有多失礼，借着这个机会晓轻轻的将手从祐介的脑后抽离，另一只手则撑在地板上试图站起来。  
“我想抱你。”几乎是与拉开距离的想法同时产生，自祐介而来的话语将原本准备起身的晓重又拉了回来，那双认真的双眼里透露出的情感不像是在说笑，但也正因为这样才让人想要迅速逃离，不然的话……  
“…现在我很冷。”晓从祐介的脸上移开了目光从而避免与那双眼睛对上视线，但仅仅只是稍微试探性瞥回去一眼就察觉到了对方一瞬间的讶异。  
“抱歉、那就把衣服……”  
“所以说、”晓突然提高了自己的声音，像是恰到好处配合自己接下来的话语一般，楼下咖啡店大门上锁的声响清晰地传入耳中。“让我暖和起来…。”出于颜面考虑而附于祐介耳畔轻声吐露出的话语却在这一刻成为了理智崩断的导火索。

生疏的扩张无不透露出对方是第一次的事实，即便在这一点上晓也没有资格说什么，冰凉的指尖与迅速升温的体内形成对比，脸上也因此泛上显著的红晕，明明是第一次却这么容易就产生如此明显的身体反应，就连晓自己本身也无法相信这件事。  
不断深入的指尖触碰到某一处时强烈的快感随之而来，察觉到内壁的收缩反应后祐介也差不多知道接下来应该作何反应，他稍稍加快了手指进出的动作，随即凑到晓的胸前张口含住了稍有挺立的乳尖。  
“等、不要同时…唔……！”  
还未等话语完全说出，祐介增加了一根手指的行为就让晓将剩下的内容咽了回去。  
才刚适应了一根手指的后穴这么快就被撑开到容纳两根手指的程度，略带有些疼痛感的体验再加上隐隐约约的快感，断断续续发出喘息的同时，晓不由自生的伸出手环住了祐介的脖颈。  
“有暖和起来吗？”在不符场合时拘泥于某一个奇怪的问题不放正是祐介一直以来的个性特征，本应该像往常一样觉得不解风情，但在今天的情况下却恰恰相反。

晓并没有回答这个问题，而是尽量放松着自己的身体适应着侵入自己体内的手指，过度的刺激以及磨蹭敏感点的感觉促使进出的过程更加顺畅，原本就连两根手指还有些困难的后穴很快就容入了第三根的进一步扩充。  
前端早就因为后方而来的快感而挺立起来，欲望的需求已经冲破了最后一道防线，像是要阻止体内仔细扩张的动作一般，晓按住了祐介仍然在自己体内抽动的手。  
“已经可以了、…快点进来……。”  
“可以吗？”祐介稍微歪了歪头表达出了疑惑，在征得对方的许可后则顺从的将手指抽出，紧接着伸手扣住了晓的腰肢固定住位置，取而代之的是完全硬挺的肉茎。

即便故意放慢了动作，但是第一次容纳巨物的内壁明显无法那么快就适应，无法抑制的喘息声从晓口中溢出，同时带有些许痛苦的尾音。  
或许是注意到了这一点细节，像是在避免对方感受到疼痛一般，祐介稍微直起腰身试图一点点向外抽离，却在动作进行到一半的时候被内壁突兀的收缩打断，而抬起头则对上了那双湿润又色气的目光。  
“不要出去、没关系…”  
几乎是伴随着喘息声一同吐露出的话语，却在此时此刻显得格外清晰，像是在抚慰一般，祐介低下头去、第一次与眼前的友人进行了唇舌间的气息交换。或许这个时候已经不能称之为友人了？即便现在去思考这种问题也无济于事，在事态自然而然发展成这样的状态时就已经注定着无法回头了。

见对方的喘息中压抑疼痛的声音越来越少，祐介也开始缓慢的动起了腰身开始在紧致的后穴中抽送起来，即便先前没有任何经验，但他还是有意的在控制着自己的力度以及动作的幅度，直到那些喘息中带上了些许享受的音调、这种刻意抑制欲望的行为才有所缓解。  
原本干涩的穴道在安抚意味的一番进出动作后明显变得柔软起来，晓情不自禁伸出双手紧紧地搂住祐介的脖子，像是单纯的在索取那些高于自己皮肤的体温热度，又像是在索要更多被友人侵犯的快感一般。  
“…晓。”  
祐介带着些许忍耐情欲的声线带着热气全数喷洒在晓的耳畔，正是因为这种无意间撩拨的行为才使得晓条件反射性因兴奋而收缩了一下内壁。  
“呜、啊…太狡猾了…。”

没有底气的抱怨语句自晓的口中说出，过于模糊暧昧的话语就这么转移了祐介的注意力。  
“什么…？”像是笨拙的安抚一般、稍微有些不知所措的祐介凑近了晓的脸，有意拉近着两人之间的距离在那张发热的脸上落下一个个浅尝辄止的亲吻。  
“因为你一直在忍耐……嗯、这样的话…不是只有我一个人在享受了吗？”话语因为断断续续的快感而停顿了下来，随即晓抬起头直接伸舌舔上祐介的嘴唇，像是宣告一般、凑到祐介的耳边轻咬着耳垂撩拨起来。“请尽情的、粗暴对待我吧。”  
伴随着语句的最后一个音节，体内被原本小幅度动作的肉柱用力顶上深处的敏感点，晓也因此发出了变调的叫声。一改先前温柔的动作、像是在回应刚才的一番挑逗一般，祐介用双手扣住晓的腰侧固定住以招架大幅度进出的动作，阁楼脆弱的床板也伴随着激烈的动作发出“吱呀”的声响，空旷的卢布朗中此起彼伏回荡着毫不掩饰的叫声。  
“太、太快了……呜啊…不要停…啊……！”

过分的撩拨几乎是让祐介放下了所有的顾虑，交合的部分早已经因为快速抽插的动作而变得粘腻不堪，对方完完全全沉浸在情欲中所吐露出的话语在此时此刻也充当着催情剂的作用。  
“…抱歉、我已经忍不了了。”祐介不自觉的开口说出带着歉意的话语，而与之相违背的则是下身用力挺弄的动作，穴口不断收缩又被撑开到底传来的快感相比较之前来说要强烈数几倍，正因如此才让人彻底无法忍耐狠狠进入的冲动。  
“啊、啊啊……里面…好舒服…啊…！呜…快要不行了…祐介、不行了……”  
敏感点不断地被硬挺的性器碾过，肉眼可见晓大张的双腿也因为过量的快感而微微颤抖着，初次体验带来的强烈体感在心理和生理上都带来着双重刺激。几乎是话音刚落、晓的前端就开始释放出大量乳白色的液体。  
高潮伴随着后穴猛的收紧，本应该处在高潮后余韵的晓很快就迎来了第二波快感。相较于体温略微冰凉的粘稠液体全数灌入了穴中，与内壁被反复蹂躏时产生的热度形成明显的对比，初体验就被中出的羞耻感与兴奋感同时产生碰撞起来，穴口顺应着身体的需求收缩起来将些许液体排出体内，粘腻的液体自然而然滴落在皱起的床单上。

说起来，卢布朗还有多余的干净床单吗？  
来不及去好好思考这个问题，睡意很快就席卷了大脑的意识，在一段时间闭上眼后的朦朦胧胧中、晓感受到温热的毛巾贴上皮肤的触感，随即又恢复了睡眠中的平稳呼吸。  
而忙于清洁的祐介则在事后将手触碰上晓的脸颊轻轻抚摸起来，如果说自己一直以来都在费尽心思追寻着什么的话、眼前所展现的这幅景象或许就是一切的答案。祐介躺在晓的身边如此思考着，最终满意的闭上了双眼。  
“晚安、晓。”

在追寻的尽头，今夜的最后一句话也就此沉入了夜色。


End file.
